In My Head
by ChildofIluvatar
Summary: What is it like for Remy's Psyche trapped inside Rogue's mind? What's it like for Rogue? Complete and total unabashed ROMY!
1. Movie Afternoon

Marvel Characters are not mine. Don't sue. Howevah if any o' yo' want ta lend mah Remy...ah'd be most appreciative. 

Her breathing's light, a smile graces Remy LeBeau's face as he notices this. His months haven't been too lonely, one of the only psyches the Rogue allows to stay unlocked in her head. He keeps company with a chosen few, namely Cody and Wolverine.

Remy lookes over at the two men sprawled on the couch across from him. Logan chugging Canadian beer and Cody sipping lightly on a diet soda...Cody reminded Remy of Clay Aiken, ie gay. The thought made LeBeau chuckle as he looked at the televsion, the living room they were sitting in was part of the Professor's house idea. Basically in one of his training sessions with Rogue Xavier had suggested she set her mind up like a house. Unwanted psyches locked on sub levels, seperated by those she might want to let out and those she wanted nothing to do with. Remy had escorted Rogue to those sub levels once, when he first came to her mind...and when she was still trying to decide if she wanted to get rid of him. He remembered their conversation as they walked the sterile halls.

Flashback/Memory

_"Tha' professor t'inks ah ought ta lock yo' up Sugah."_

_"Really chere, why be dat?"_

_"He t'inks yo' be a distraction, dat it'd be dangerous ta have yo' loose in mah head."_

_Rogue's eyes, mirroring Remy's for the time being, sparkled as she smiled._

_"'n what do yo' t'ink chere?"_

_She had grinned at him "Ah t'ink he's right."_

The memory made Gambit smile. Instead of locking him up she had shown him the doors to all the other Psyches, only opening one...Carol Danvers. Remy remembered the older mutant's room well, it was room fit for a Queen. In the center of the bed lay a prone form...the psyche of Ms. Marvel. "Ah have ta keep her like that" Rogue had admitted "Otherwise she gets too strong." After their tour of the basements she had shown him the first floor, comprised of a living room, game den, kitchen, and a bedroom. He had smiled when he saw the three beds "This mean Remy be getten ta stay?" "Mahbah."

The second story contained an empty room and Rogue's bedroom/library. "Tha library's all tha stuff ah know." she smirked "So most of it's trivial." Gambit smiled as he pulled out a novel marked 'Orlando Bloom' "So it would seem chere.", he slid it back into place next to the one labeled "Lyrics." Rogue motioning for him to follow her quickly she walked through the doorway and back into the hall, pulling on a ring that until that moment he hadn't noticed hung from the ceiling. "Attic" she explained as she shimmied up the stairs. In the attic Remy saw box after box after box of..."Memories." Rogue smiled as she lifted the lid to one of the boxes. "Your's Chere?" "Some of them." Rogue smiled "Some are yours, and Cody's, and Logan's." She pointed to a far corner lined with metal boxes as Remy glanced over at her "Tha' darker stuff Sugah, most ah don' even look at 'fore ah lock 'em away."

Gambit's POV

It wasn't fair she have to deal with all that stuff. Remy sighed as he loss interest in the movie and thought about Rogue, sleeping in real life...and probably feigning it in her room upstairs. Her room, as smile crept across his lips as he slid from his chair. Cody and Logan not noticing he was gone.

Gambit slid the door open gently and closed it behind him, stealthily sliding over to the bed "Chere, yo' wake?" when she didn't answer he sat next to her, brushing gloved fingertips across her lips.

"Re...Remy?" Rogue's eyes were glazed as she stared up at him

"Shh chere, it be only a dream." and with that he pressed his lips to hers, gently. When Rogue didn't feel the pull of her powers, which usually manifest in her psyche as well as her physical form, she returned the kiss. Remy groaned as she deepened it, feeling the overwhelming need that months of celibacy had presented to him, though he was just a fragment of the real Remy LeBeau's psyche he still had the mannerisms of the real version. He was his own entity trapped inside her head. Crushing his lips to hers he slid his hands behind her head, pulling her into a sitting position with him. Gently his tongue parted her lips as he entered her mouth she let out a moan. Gambit could feel a tightening sensation in his loins that was only furthur increased by the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

"Mon dieu. Rogue."

"Gambit" Rogue's breath was ragged "Ah need yo' 'n now Sugah."


	2. Spending Time

_I'm sure everyone can figure out what sort of chapter is coming up. I do so love citrus fruit...though starfruit's fun too...maybe a pineapple or two? I was going to just skip this and leave ya'll where they woke up...but that's not nice since some of you took time to review :) _

_Story:_

_"Gambit, Ah need yo' 'n now Sugah."_

'Gambit' just about spilled himself when she said that.

"Please Remy." Now that just wasn't necessary. The ache in his loins was just about ready to drive him crazy.

Haphazardly he tore off her nightgown, it was a two piece long-sleeve ensemble, and he stopped to watch the fabric slide from her form -unable to stiffle the quick intake of breath at what lied beneath the silk. Rogue was just as beautiful uncovered as she was covered and Remy, suddenly finding due cause to slow down, was more than happy to worship her with his eyes as well as his hands.

Thieves hands. Hands trained for stealing treasure, for appreciating things of great value, dexterious hands... "Hands o' d' King o' t'ieves" Remy grinned as his finger slid past her, biting his lower lip -he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate, tearing his gaze away from her face contorted in feelings of pleasure he buried his own in the crook of her neck as he continued his assualt on her skin.

He didn't leave a single inch of her skin untouched...her gloves discarded, as his bare flesh ran over her own. Butterfly touches skimmed her sides as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Rogue hardly moved but Remy understood, she was more than content just _being_ for once in her life she was happy to be Rogue...to be there...in her own skin.

"Rogue...I don' t'ink yo' know how much Remy be caring 'bout yo'." Gambit's lips trailed fire up her neck and to her ear where he gently teased the lobe with his teeth. "Yo' mean ev'rythin' to me...all o' me." certainly he was implying the arousal she could feel pressed against her thigh but he also meant the Remy in the real world, the one Rogue couldn't quite find it in herself to accept.

"Rogue..." he pulled away and waited, gently, until her emerald eyes fluttered open to meet his fiered gaze.

"I love you."

Realization snapped behind the green of stones as her eyebrows arched, her eyes widening before she suddenly pulled herself closer to him drowning in the sense of him..the smell of him, the touch of him..hers...

"Remy...Ah...Ah love yo' too Sugah. Oh Gawd, Ah love yo'." Rogue's eyes had filled with tears as she began to move beneath him, pulling him close she pulled his shirt over his head, her hands returning the favors his had shown her. Marking every inch of skin with her touch.

88888

Gambit didn't think that he could stand any more, he understood that she was reveling in something she hadn't felt..ever...but Rogue's sweet innocent brushes were about to put a quick damper on his mood...

"Chere." he hissed through clenched teeth as her fingers brushed over his painfully erect shaft. "Don' do d'at Rogue!"

Quickly he flipped the both of them over, arousal poised at her entrance "Dis'd be over real quick if'n yo' kept dat up." Gently, ever so gently he pressed his hips forward "I be sorry Chere, dis' hurt...but Remy more dan make it up to you."

He had to give it to the girl, she took the pain.

888

Gambit didn't think the two of them could move any more in synch, or that their bodies could be strung any furthur. Rogue was matching him, thrust by unrelenting thrust, encouraging him to go harder, faster, deeper.

He kept his eyes locked with hers, which kept fluttering shut at the feelings running through her being as they rocked together. They were both covered with a light sheen of sweat he could smell as he leaned in to pepper kisses on her face.

Rogue's back began to arch as the pressure built. "D'ats it Chere...let it build Rogue...Come fo' Remy."

"Oh God..." Suddenly Rogue's release came as her muscles clenched and her head arched backwards "Remy!" Her breathing increased rapidly as wave after undending wave of pure pleasure washed up and over her.

"Sapriste!" Remy hadn't thought Rogue could become any tighter. "Rogue.." he growled low into her ear as his own release took over. "Rogue."

Collapsing on top of her he carefully extracted himself and rolled to the side, pulling her in close with him...aftershocks still rocking her body.

"Stay w'it mah Rogue."

"Ah ain't plannin' ta go 'n'ah wah Cajun." Rogue smiled weakly as she brushed her lips over his, mildly wondering if she could even walk. Mental projection or not.


End file.
